


Brat (But Still Daddy's Lil Boy)

by babypandatao



Series: Baby boy and Daddy [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, SMUTTT, enjoy:)), hehe, idk if its pwp or nah, sequel i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypandatao/pseuds/babypandatao
Summary: Hansol is frustrated. Seungkwan is being all i'm-on-a-mission-to-revenge-on-my-boyfriend but the problem is, he doesn't know why. Like, he's 100% sure that he didn't do anything wrong (recently). So when Seungkwan stomps away from him saying that he's jealous of Joshua hyung, Hansol kind of want to slam his head to the nearest wall.





	1. Bratty Boo

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehe:))

 

 

 

Hansol sighs frustratedly. This was supposed to be a healing trip, carefree and fun, time to play and forget about all of the trouble in the world. But now he finds himself furrowing his eyebrows for at least every five minutes because apparently _someone_ thought it's a good thing to latch onto other people when his boyfriend is there to witness everything.

No, Hansol isn't dumb. Seungkwan did this on purpose, for whatever reason he still doesn't know but the slight tilt on his lips everytime he did something cute to Seungcheol hyung, the very gentle smile everytime he talked to Mingyu, the hand on Wonwoo's shoulder when he turned around to check on Hansol, they all pointed to one thing in Hansol's mind.

 

Seungkwan is trying to get on his nerves.

 

But why?

 

Before they got in the car he did nothing wrong, I mean, he's pretty sure he doesn't do something that might offend his boyfriend. Also Seungkwan is a smart guy, he won't start a drama on a beautiful rare day like this.

They don't really have that much chances to gather together in complete formation, everyone in their circle of friends are present this time and God knows just how hard it is to decide a right time so everyone can come and join the trip.

 

"Hansol-ah? What's wrong?" Suddenly a voice comes from beside him, accompanied by a pat on his right thigh. He smiles when he found Soonyoung's confused face, probably wanting to ask _why are you glaring at Seungkwan_ but is being careful because he doesn't want to ruin the good mood in the car.

"Nothing's wrong, hyung. I just don't feel well, maybe because of the bumpy roads. Kinda dizzy too." Hansol says as he leaned back, closing his eyes just in time the cherry head of his boyfriend turned around to look at him.

"You okay, Hansollie?" Seungkwan's sweet voice makes him blink his eyes open, heart warming up because of the fondly worried look on Seungkwan's face, momentarily forgetting about his annoyance to his boyfriend.

"Mmh, i'm okay. Just need some sleep, maybe. We still have a long way right? Wake me up when we arrive there." Hansol says with a slight finality in his tone, indicating that he's serious and he doesn't want anybody to bother him when he's sleeping, including his own boyfriend.

He can feel Soonyoung staring at him, only releasing a small sigh when Seungkwan already turned around and going back to joke with Jeonghan about something Hansol can't hear.

"Whatever your problem is with Seungkwan, solve it quickly. We don't want our trip to be awkward just because you and Seungkwan have some kind of childish bickering, okay?" Soonyoung whispers to his ears, sighing once again when Hansol only responded with a nod and an ok sign, choosing to go to the dreamland.

 

He woke up when they stopped at a minimarket to buy some instant noodles, a must have in Jeonghan's list and of course everybody has to comply to his wishes especially because Seungcheol accidentally left the bag full of instant noodles back at his house.

After a brief time considering whether to get out of the car or not, he slips outside of the car, following Seokmin, Soonyoung, Jihoon, and Seungkwan (who's having his arm tangled with Seokmin's) trying hard not to scowl because of how lovely Seungkwan laughs when Soonyoung cracked a joke.

He stays silent, slightly stretching his legs and his back, feeling a bit sore because of hours tucked in the very back seat of the car.

 

"Hansol-ah, come here. Do you want to drink something?" Joshua shouts from the door of the minimarket and Hansol looks back at Seungkwan who's now back hugging Jihoon hyung, not missing on how Jihoon subtly holds on Seungkwan's hand on his shoulder and wasn't able to turn his head in time to avoid seeing Seungkwan lightly nuzzling on Jihoon's shoulder.

 

Unconsciously grinding his teeth he turns around sharply, not even saying anything to his other hyungs, suddenly feeling like there are tons of little needles in his head, painful and throbbing.

 

"What happened to you and Seungkwan?" His American hyung asked him as soon as he's five steps away from him. "Nothing hyung. And no, i'm not avoiding the question or something but literally _nothing_ happened between us, he just started acting all lovey dovey with the others and i'm....kind of jealous?" Hansol sighs as he scanned the fridge for his favorite bottle of caramel frappe.

"Whoa, easy there. In my opinion Seungkwan did that because he missed us. You know just how clingy he is when he doesn't meet someone for a very long time right? More so we're his bestfriends, Hansol-ah. He's an affectionate guy, so I think he did all of those because he missed his hyungs." Joshua says.

Well, kinda true but there's just a feeling in his gut that Seungkwan is trying to make him jealous. Huffing, Hansol only nodded and he smiles to reassure Joshua that he's considering about his opinion. They walk to the cashier, paying for their drinks and return to the car.

He's ready to plaster a gentle smile when he passed his boyfriend but he froze when he sees the pout and the slight frown on Seungkwan's face. Confused, Hansol stares at Seokmin, shooting his eyebrows subtly but Seokmin only grimaces and shook his head.

Just when he wanted to ask Jihoon, Seungkwan huffs impatiently, throwing a short deadly glare to Hansol and Joshua's direction, before walking to the car with his chin held up high.

 

_What the fuck?_

 

"He's jealous." Jihoon says quietly.

 

 

That's it.

 

 

" _Jealous!?_ Dammit i'm the one who's supposed to be jealous!! He's been latching onto you guys since we gathered at Shua's house, he practically ignored me in favor to talk with Seokmin and Soonyoung, he backhugged _you_ , he _kissed_ Seungcheol's palm, he- he-, _he's not in the place to be jealous!!_ " Hansol explodes, glaring at the car.

The others stays silent, a long expression on their faces because now two of their maknaes are fighting, more so it's Hansol and _Seungkwan_.

"Just....Talk to him, Sol-ah. Maybe you accidentally hurt his feelings. I'm gonna talk to Seungcheol hyung so you got the same room as him. Now, please don't glare at him again for the rest of the journey, we still have a long way to go and we don't want to be awkward." Soonyoung says, urging them to enter the car when he sees Seungcheol waving at them.

 

 _Sigh_.

 

The rest of the journey isn't painfully awkward, only the tension is heavy, because Seungkwan doesn't turn around to check on Hansol, even when the boy coughs a few times. Seungcheol glanced back at least seven times for the last ten minutes, and everytime it's Hansol who caught his eyes he raised an eyebrow while subtly nodding at Seungkwan's direction only to receive a shrug.

Seungkwan better have a good reason to act like this or so help him God because Hansol doesn't want to have another argument with his hot headed boyfriend. Even when he tried to think about something that might cause this he came up with nothing. He's confident that he didn't do anything.

 

After another two hours of pretending to be asleep they arrived at their destination, Seungcheol's summer house vacation.

Hansol quietly helps Mingyu and Wonwoo unloading their luggages, turning a blind eye to the fact that Seungkwan is there too, although he's chatting in a hushed voice with Jeonghan, completely ignoring Hansol.

 

_Ugh I hate this._

Whenever he had a fight with Seungkwan, the whole group would be affected because the older is their group's moodmaker. So now he could only watch as Jeonghan tries his hardest to make Seungkwan at least look at his direction only to fail miserably.

Snorting, Hansol turns around to enter the house with his carrier, not caring about Mingyu and Wonwoo's confused stare because of his unusual behavior.

 

"Do you need some privacy with Seungkwan, Hansol-ah?" Seungcheol suddenly appeared, blocking his way to enter the house. "I guess so hyung. But you know him, he doesn't even _look_ at me for the past two hours so I doubt he will submit so easily when you say I need to talk to him." Hansol says. "Don't worry, i'll handle that. We have time to rest for at least one or two hours before Jun and Minghao arrived, and then we'll be going to the beach. I hope you already solve the problem at that time, okay?" Seungcheol pats his shoulder (or more like slap) a few times before he gave him a room key. "First floor, the second room on the right, you will see it right when you enter the house. Goodluck." Hansol smiles gratefully to Seungcheol, pulling his carrier to enter the house and smiling when he sees Seokmin, Soonyoung, Chan, and Jihoon playing paper rock scissor to decide who's sleeping on the bunk bed and who's sleeping on the single bed.

Pushing open the door he sighs happily when he saw a double bed in the middle of the room, because that means he can cuddle with Seungkwan later at night. Seungcheol really know just how much Seungkwan loves to cuddle after a fight so Hansol kind of feel like he need to treat his hyung or something.

Now all he has to do is wait until Seungkwan enter this room. He needs to hide though, just in case if Seungkwan slam the door as soon as he sees Hansol. The bathroom is the only option available so he goes to hide when he heard footsteps coming to the room. Just seconds after he shut the door close his boyfriend comes into the room with a loud bang.

Muffled conversation can be heard from the bedroom and Hansol tries his best to listen through the door, identifying the other person as his oldest hyung. He can guess their conversation judging by Seungkwan's annoyed tone and Seungcheol's 'please just listen to me first'.

Not long after it looks like Seungcheol lost his patience, because Hansol can hear him saying 'it's final.' and 'you stay here, ok?' accompanied by the sound of a door closing.  He almost jump when Seungkwan roars, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SEUNGCHEOL HYUNG UGH I HATE YOU!" followed by a loud bang on the door he's currently leaning on.

 

"Choi Hansol Vernon, come out now!! I know you're in there!" Hansol gulped, mentally giving himself a pat on the back before he open the door.

 

He's greeted by Seungkwan's annoyed face with a big (cute) pout on his boyfriend's lips.

 

"Seungcheol hyung said we need to solve whatever it is between us right now." Seungkwan says quickly, his eyes darting to Hansol's shoulder. Hansol doesn't say anything, keeping his gaze gentle on Seungkwan's wandering ones, not realizing the fond smile making it's way on his lips.

"Stop smiling like that! Ugh, whatever, i'm leaving." Seungkwan rolls his eyes in a very diva way. Lowkey wanting to laugh Hansol captures his hand before the other boy can leave his spot from in front of him, keeping his grip firm but not tight.

"Let's talk." Hansol says carefully. He can't make the situation worst, more so because Seungkwan is willing to talk to him. Gentle but firm approach is needed right now.

The other only responded with a shrug of his shoulders, choosing to turn around and sit on the bed. Hansol follows his movement, and sit down right beside him, leaving just little space between them.

 

Thank God Seungkwan doesn't scurry away from him.

 

"........what is it?"

 

Hansol smiles. His boyfriend can't stand quietness for more than five minutes but when he's feeling nervous it's shorter than that. _Adorable._

 

"So...What happened back there when we were at the minimarket?" Hansol asks. Seungkwan's face immediately turned sour and Hansol kind of regret his question. His boyfriend heaved a deep sigh before he answered, “I'm just a lil jealous.”

Well, that surprised Vernon. Seungkwan isn't the type to say something directly, more often than not Hansol would try some different approaches before Seungkwan spill the beans. Right now though, Seungkwan straight up admitted he was _jealous ._ Hansol stares at him for a good fifteen seconds before he talks.

 

“You're jealous?”

 

A nod.

 

“Of Joshua hyung?”

 

Another nod.

 

“You do know that you've been acting sooo clingy towards the other hyungs? Kinda unfair if you suddenly said you're jealous of me buying drinks with Shua hyung. Because i spent the entire journey coming here suppressing my own jealousy.” Hansol says gently. No matter what he still have to address his own jealousy. Communication is the key for long lasting relationship he believes.

 

Seungkwan's reaction tho, it surprised him again.

 

“UGH Seriously, Hansol? You already knew i made you jealous _on purpose_ but you didn't do anything?” Seungkwan scowls. Okay, so Seungkwan wants him to do something.... out of his jealousy?? But that won't be pretty tho. Jealousy could be very ugly when you're not handling it wisely.

“Uh.... So do i need to do something....? ” Hansol asks confusedly. He's feeling lost right now. “Well i don't know! Maybe reprimand me or something??” The answer from Seungkwan is grumpy and annoyed.

 

Still confused, Hansol only blinks at his boyfriend in response.

 

“Oh God do i really need to say it out loud?!”

 

“Say _what_ out loud?”

 

 

Groaning, Seungkwan throws his entire body to the mattress, face palming and muttering about _'Lord save my soul'_ ,, _'Good thing i love you'_ ,, _'Why are u so fucking dense'_ under his breath. After maybe one full minute of him questioning his life choices Seungkwan sit up straight again, an expression of 'im almost so done with you' on his face.

“I can't believe you were the one suggesting to take care of my erection five months ago because looking at you right now i would love to think that I'm the daddy and not _you._ ” Seungkwan deadpanned, somehow sounding smug and making Hansol raising his eyebrows.

“I was trying to make you feel jealous and then maybe you would hotly try to prove I'm yours only but then you're too out of your daddy feels to actually sense my real motive.” Hansol raised his eyebrows even higher, almost failing to hide his amusement.

 

 _How_ _interesting_.

 

“So basically you want me to punish you for being naughty, teasing me just because you miss your other _Daddy_?” Hansol says. Even after saying that kind of words Seungkwan still blushed when Hansol is the one being smug and all.

 

The nod from Seungkwan is shy but firm. Hansol tsked disapprovingly before he shakes his head, standing up to walk to his bag. He ignores Seungkwan's displeased groan, continuing his task of unpacking his stuffs for the whole five days they're staying here. Not long after there's an additional weight on his back, followed by hands wrapping tightly on his waist.

 

“ _Daddy~_ Please don't be mad at me.... I only want to play with you. I missed you, you know. It's been a lonely two weeks without you and your cock.” Seungkwan nuzzles cutely to his back, a contrast to his blantant words. _That_ straight up sent some sparks to his member but Hansol tries to hold his ground. He's such a softie for his baby boy he almost gave in when Seungkwan nodded shyly.

 

Realising that Hansol won't bend to his needs Seungkwan pouts,  his hand wrapping tighter and his body latching on Hansol's back.  “Daddyyyyy...” He whines, feeling the lust building up inside of him now because he can actually hold Hansol in person, and not just imagining it while he fucked his hole with his own fingers.

 

“Daddy— Ah!”

 

Seungkwan's next aegyo attack is cut by his surprised gasp, because Hansol turned around in record time before he was pushed to the wall, Hansol's hands trapping his body and his gaze pinning him down.

 

“Naughty, naughty baby. I'm disappointed. Did i ever teach you about those stunts you did  earlier?” Hansol's voice is hard, sending pleasant shivers throughout Seungkwan's body. “Latching onto the other hyungs... Ignoring me in favor to talk with Seokmin and Soonyoung,  backhugging Jihoon hyung at the minimarket,  _kissing_ Seungcheol's palm? You sure did great on trying to make me jealous.” The gaze turned even more intense it got Seungkwan crossing his legs because of all the too sudden rush of blood to his member.

“It's because i missed you! It's been a long week after the last time we had sex. And it's even a longer time you decided to.....well, you know, do _this._ ” Seungkwan pouts sullenly. He's kind of relieved when Hansol sighs, the little trail of anger in his eyes disappearing and replaced by amusement.

 

“Sorry, i neglected my baby boy for too long huh? Aw baby.....” Hansol suddenly crushed him in a tight, warm hug.

 

“I should make it up to you, shouldn't i?” The sudden change in Hansol's tone got Seungkwan gulping hard, eyes widening when Hansol groped at his butt almost harshly.

“Daddy i — ” Seungkwan's sentence is cut by a pair of plush lips against his own, moving frantically as another hand palms at his semi hard member. He opens his mouth in a gasp when Hansol press onto him more, feeling the bulge growing bigger on his thigh.

“I never knew my baby is this needy for my cock.” Hansol released Seungkwan's lower lip in order to chuckle breathily on his ear, his hands moving from Seungkwan's butt to his waist, suddenly gripping tightly and licking the shell of his ear.

 

 “ _Strip._ ”

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Problem Solved? (Or not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol loves desperate Boo. Jeonghan is an angel with a devil’s horn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y'all:D Teehee. So this is smut but still with fluffiness bcs honestly verkwan is all about fluff. Enjoy!

 

 

 

“ _Strip._ ”

 

The command is clear, Seungkwan swallowing his whine when Hansol backs away, sitting down on the bed with a teasing smirk. Pouting, Seungkwan slowly reaches the very first button of his shirt, opening the rest a little bit faster when Hansol raises an eyebrow.

He bites his lips when the cool air hits his bare chest, almost shy because Hansol's eyes automatically focused on the exposed skin. The next one is his jeans, Seungkwan internally cursing because heck this skinny jeans is one kind of a bitch. He struggled once more, trying to shimmy out of his jeans and bearing the embarrassment because Hansol is chuckling at his misery.

 

“Oh, look who's already half hard~” Hansol says in a sing song voice when Seungkwan finally got rid of his jeans. Subtly rolling his eyes Seungkwan plays with the waistband of his boxer, contemplating on getting rid of it too or not. His hesitation is short because Hansol said, “Keep it on. Come here.”

Seungkwan climbs on Hansol's lap, feeling Hansol's erection poking him even with the fabric between them.

“My princess is so pretty when he's blushing and avoiding my eyes like this.” Hansol coos softly, lifting his hand to caress Seungkwan's cheek. “But he's so _naughty._ ” A sudden slap on his ass got him jumping on Hansol's lap. “Bad boy. Didn't i tell you i don't like bad boys, Seungkwannie? Hm?” Hansol smacks his ass again, but at the same time bumping his nose to Seungkwan's, giving a little peck on Seungkwan's lips.

"Mmh..." Seungkwan sighs in satisfaction when their lips are moving together again. Hansol continues his movement on caressing Seungkwan's twin globes, all the while trying to prod at Seungkwan's lips. Seungkwan opens his mouth, granting access and moans when Hansol's tounge attacked his mouth relentlessly.

 

He gasped when a hand slipped inside of his boxer.

 

"Hmm, I love your butt." Hansol says with a chuckle. Seungkwan opens his mouth to retort back but a finger circling his rim made him gasp again, body almost arching like a bow. "I only touched your hole but you're already pressing your body against me. What a needy boy." Hansol smirks when Seungkwan throws his gaze to the side, subtle blush gracing his cheeks.

He used the chance to lick at Seungkwan's neck, sucking at the conjuction and pressing open mouth kisses all the way from the base of his neck to the spot below his ear. He bites down gently, feeling his cock twitching when Seungkwan released a shaky moan.

" _Daddy...._ " Seungkwan whines, moving his lower body on Hansol's lap needily. The older boy closed his eyes as Hansol retracted his hands from Seungkwan's ass, roaming on the expense of his torso and stopping at his waist.

"Open your boxer." Hansol gives his order. Seungkwan hurriedly stands up, slipping out of his boxer quickly and climbing back to Hansol's lap, almost letting out a whine when his bare skin made contact with the rough fabric of Hansol's jeans.

“Easy, baby. I have to get rid of my pants too, you know?” The cheeky smile on Hansol's lips made him blush harder. He pouts as he stands up again, watching as Hansol got out of his pants teasingly slow. He almost groan when the other raised an eyebrow, taking his time undressing his underwear. “Daddy—“

"Ssh, princess. Now come here." Laughing, Hansol pats his thighs, urging Seungkwan to sit on him again. In no time the older boy is already on his lap, head nuzzling on Hansol's neck, giving a shy peck on his jaw and on his cheek.

Without saying anything, he grips Seungkwan's waist firmly, bringing him down and moaning when their erections slides against each other. He keeps on repeating the movement, watching as Seungkwan lets out tiny series of _'ah ah ah'_ s with his mouth half opened.

"Keep it up baby." Hansol says sternly, awarding the older boy with a deep kiss when Seungkwan keeps on moving his hips. His mouth eagerly taste the exposed skin on Seungkwan's neck, sliding down to the collarbone and marking his teritory just below it. Leaving a hot trail of open mouthed kisses to his chest he stops when he's eye to eye with a perky bud.

Smirking, he wraps his mouth on the right nipple, licking it down with pressure. The reaction is instant, Seungkwan whines in a high pitched tone while his hands grabs at Hansol's hair.

"Aah, _Daddyy_..." Seungkwan pressed his body more onto Hansol. The younger rolls the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger, at the same time sucking the right nipple with vigor. He takes time to play with them until Seungkwan is squirming with needs, his cock twitching now and  then against Hansol’s. Chuckling, Hansol reach down and gently grips Seungkwan’s length, smirking when Seungkwan moans loudly.

“ _mh_ _—_ Wait— _ngghh_...” The older boy cries out in pleasure. Hansol keeps on licking his nipples, alternating between them and tugs at Seungkwan’s member in a slow motion, humming when Seungkwan starts to whine. He released his mouth from Seungkwan’s nipple, leaving them shiny and wet because of his saliva, ignoring the silent plea in Seungkwan’s eyes and he slowly rubs Seungkwan’s cock, sliding his thumb on the slit and getting a whimper in return.

“Do you want more, baby?” Hansol chuckles when Seungkwan nods vigorously, his eyes clouded with need and lust. “You have to satisfy me first princess. Come on, on your knees.” He pats the plump booty on his lap. Seungkwan pouts but he obeyed nonetheless. Scrambling from Hansol’s lap he slides down to the floor, his eyes focusing on Hansol’s fully erect member. “Do your best and Daddy won’t punish you because of your earlier stunt.” Hansol pats Seungkwan’s cheeks with his cock twice, grinning when Seungkwan’s eyes shines with determination.

Seungkwan slowly wraps his hand on Hansol’s length, stroking from the base, his thumb caressing the tip of Hansol’s cock. He opened his mouth to give an experimental lick on the head, blinking up to Hansol with an innocent expression. Seungkwan opens his mouth as widely as he can, letting Hansol pushing his girth inside his mouth. He wraps his lips on the girth, and then he begins to suck.

Almost right after Seungkwan’s hot wet cavern envelopes his dick a guttural groan escaped Hansol’s throat, his hand flying to grab at Seungkwan’s hair, squeezing and slightly pulling the red locks. Seungkwan is always an eager person, but _this_ , it’s as if this is the last chance for him to put Hansol’s cock inside of his mouth. Seungkwan’s chubby cheeks looks even fuller with the addition of his cock, making him cute but erotic at the same time.

Seungkwan licks the underside of  his cock, swirling his tounge around the girth before he engulfs the whole length again. Bobbing his head up and down Seungkwan plays with his balls too, squeezing them in a gentle motion. Seungkwan lets his dick out only to mouth on the length, followed by sucking on the head of his cock. He repeats the same process and Hansol moans loudly.  Seungkwan’s hollowing his mouth, sucking with so much vigor Hansol almost come right there. Tugging the red locks in his hands, Seungkwan released his cock with an audible pop, a hopeful look on his face. Hansol chuckled before he helps his baby to stand up.

“Good job, baby boy.” Hansol whispers hotly on Seungkwan’s ear, giving a slight bite on the shell before he manhandled Seungkwan, pushing him down to the mattress. The older boy gasps in surprise only to have a tounge shoving almost roughly inside his mouth, his next gasp swallowed by Hansol’s mouth.

They’re battling, for the lack of better words. Shoving, pulling, teeth clashing and nose bumping. Their tounges are dancing against each other, with Seungkwan slowly surrendering and Hansol dominating the kiss. A caress on his hard member made Seungkwan whines loudly, the erection got neglected for too long and he feels super sensitive even with only a single touch.

“Because you did such a great job, you can cum today.” Hansol says on his lips, his hands wandering from Seungkwan’s wrist to Seungkwan’s torso. He pinched  Seungkwan’s perk buds gently between his fingers, receiving a cry from the older boy. While his left hand stays on Seungkwan’s nipples, his right hand slowly reaching lower, lower, and _lower_. Seungkwan is impatient though, because Hansol can feel him bucking his hips when Hansol’s hand is near enough to touch his dick. He snorts but he complies nonetheless.

Hansol wraps his hand on Seungkwan’s cock, squeezing and thumbing on the slit in a lazy motion. But Seungkwan, the most sensitive partner Hansol has ever had in his entire life chokes on a moan, closing his eyes because of the sudden pleasure he’s feeling right now. Chuckling, Hansol squeezes again, harder this time, and Seungkwan moans deliciously.

Slow and torturous. Hansol moves his hand up and down lazily, his mouth busy marking his territory on Seungkwan’s upper torso. Below his ear, on his neck, on the conjuction between his neck and his shoulder, on his collarbone, on his shoulder, on his chest, basically everywhere he deems possible to leave a red spot. Once again he sucked Seungkwan’s nipples, receiving a groan from the older boy.

Hansol keeps on doing his torture until Seungkwan is half moaning and half whining, until Seungkwan’s cute member turns red, until Seungkwan desperately moves his hips only to gain little pleasure because of Hansol’s loose hold everytime he tries to buck his hips up. His baby stares at him in a silent plea and Hansol smirks. “ _Beg_. Did you forget that good boys can only ask first to get something they want? You’re a good boy aren’t you?” He squeezes strongly. Seungkwan almost cry, looking like he’s in pain and then he begs.

 

“ _Daddy_...Please, i want to come. You said i did a good job and i can cum today, despite my earlier stunt this morning. So please...It almost hurt...I need to- _Mhh_ \- Let me cum, _please_.” Seungkwan stares up at him with glossy eyes, dark and clouded with lust, looking debauched and positively wrecked because of him. Hansol only nods but he wraps his hand tight on Seungkwan’s member and then he flicks his wrist as fast as he could.

“ _AH!_ NgH— Daddy _wait—_ No, please, not so _fast_ — AH! Please, **_Daddy_** —” Seungkwan cries loudly. His body goes rigid for a second, his eyes shutting tightly and his hands tries to find purchase on the bed sheets. Hansol watches the pure ecstasy on Seungkwan’s expression with his cock twitching in interest, grunting before he released Seungkwan’s cock to get the lube from somewhere in his bag.

When he returned Seungkwan already got down from his high, staring up from the bed with half-lidded eyes. Hansol coos softly and he climbs on top of Seungkwan, giving a peck on his forehead and combing the damp bangs with his fingers.

“Are you tired princess?” Hansol kisses the tip of Seungkwan’s nose lovingly. The shy nod from the older boy makes him chuckle. “I’m sorry but my cock wants to feel your tight hole. Can he do that, princess?” Hansol chuckles again, but this time dark and breathy it makes Seungkwan shudder involuntarily. “I think my cock misses the tightness of your ass just as much as you miss your other _daddy_. Don’t you think so, baby boy?” The younger begins to spread his ass cheek apart, staring at his hole so intensely Seungkwan feels the burning lust coiling deep in his stomach.

“So, here’s a special condition for you, baby. For today, you can cum twice. _Only._ You already came once so you can only come one more time. Understand?” Hansol lifts his gaze from Seungkwan’s pink hole to raise an eyebrow at the boy, smirking when he found some nervousness in his eyes. “You’ll get some punishment when you cum more than once after i’m fucking you. Okay?”

Seungkwan gulps. From the mischievous smirk and the teasing glance Seungkwan knows that Hansol will make it hard for him to come only once. He doesn’t think about it long enough because Hansol pours a large amount of lube directly to his hole, still with his cheeks spread apart. The coldness makes him shiver, softly sighing as the lube drips slowly to his inner thigh.

A sudden smack on his ass makes him yelp. He slightly lifts his head to pout at his grinning daddy. Hansol pats the twin globes twice, and oh so suddenly inserts one finger to his hole.

“ _Nnnnhh_...Daddy, please tell me when you wanted to prepare me because i have to prepare myse— Mmh!” Seungkwan grunts when Hansol inserted another finger, immediately seating knuckle deep in his ass. It kind of sting, but the slight pain is barely noticeable for him, nothing that he can’t handle.

Hansol moves his fingers slowly, just moving it in and out, all the while watching his movement with eyes burning with lust. Seungkwan scrunches up his nose because soon it’s not enough for him, his own lust scratching at his cock and his inner walls. He start to move his hips, barely rocking his hips on Hansol’s fingers. But apparently Hansol doesn’t like it, judging by the reprimanding stare he got. Jutting his lower lip out, Seungkwan throws his gaze to the side, slightly frowning because _God_ it’s not _enough_.

He heard a snort before his lower body is pulled to Hansol’s lap, yelping when something hard hit his bum at the same time as Hansol’s fingers going deeper in him. His breath hitched when Hansol moves his face closer to him, his expression stern.

“Why are you so bratty today hm?” The tone is almost rough, accompanied by another finger in his ass. “It seems like you forgot that i’m the Daddy here, and not _you._ I’m the one who’s holding the control here.” A slam almost directly hitting his prostate got him moaning silently. “Tsk, look  at you. So needy for me. You’re sucking my fingers in.”  And then he expand his fingers, scissoring Seungkwan with vigor. Almost instantly Seungkwan shut his eyes close, biting his lower lip to prevent himself from coming. The dirty talk and the sudden nudge on his prostate almost make him lose control.

A dark chuckle rings right beside his ear, and then a pair of lips sucking at the spot below his ear. “That’s close princess. You still remember that you can only cum once right? Be careful, i think you won’t like the punishment.” Hansol’s voice is an octave lower. Seungkwan scrunches his nose, but he forgets about it when Hansol replaced his fingers with his cock.

 

It’s been a long time since the last time they had sex, so it almost feels like Hansol is ripping him apart.

 

“ _Daddy_...” He grimaces in pain. The younger boy kisses him on the forehead, his hands massaging Seungkwan’s nipples to distract him from the pain down there. Hansol slowly pulls out a little, and thrusting back in as gentle as he could to prevent from hurting Seungkwan. When he feels the tight grip on his cock loosen a little, he pulls half of his cock out, and then slams back in until his whole member is inside of Seungkwan.

“AH! Ah— _Daddy_...” Seungkwan cries out, his hands automatically finding purchase on Hansol’s back. “Ssh, baby..It’s alright. It’ll be okay. Soon it’ll feel good. You know this right?” Hansol pecks his left cheek. “Yeah but it hurts...” Seungkwan whines, hiding his face on Hansol’s shoulder.

Sighing, Hansol pats his head, dropping some light kisses on his neck. The older boy is clinging on him like a big koala, making him smile like an idiot before he moves slowly. At first Seungkwan doesn’t react, but maybe after six time thrusting in and out he lets out a tiny moan.

“Let it all out. Daddy wants to hear your moans. They’re lovely.” Hansol grins as he bites the junction between Seungkwan’s neck and his shoulder. Mewling, Seungkwan lift his hips just in time with Hansol’s dick thrusting out. He drops his hips gently when Hansol thrusts his dick in.

“Hey, come on, i want to see your pretty face.” Hansol shrugs his shoulder in an attempt to make Seungkwan remove his head from there. Not long after Seungkwan’s wrecked face came into view, all messy and shiny with sweats.  “Aww, why are you pouting hm?” Hansol kisses the red plumpness with a chuckle. Seungkwan pouts a little bit more, earning him a pinch on the nipple from Hansol. “I asked you a question princess. Answer me.” A hand grips his nape tightly, but not tight enough to actually hurt him or to cause a bruise.

“Next time please don’t leave me alone for two weeks. It fucki— _Ouch_ Okay sorry! It hurts Daddy. I don’t like the pain.” Seungkwan pout-frowns at his daddy. Shaking his head in amusement, Hansol squeezes his right ass cheek with a grin. “Aw, it looks like i ignored you for too long huh? Sorry princess. It was an unevitable journey. It won’t happen again. I promise.” Hansol nuzzles the tip of Seungkwan’s nose with his own.

“But on _second thought_...” He lays Seungkwan down on the mattress, watching as his doe eyes goes wide for a second. Hansol smirks as he pulls almost his entire length out. “I quite like your ass after two long weeks without me in it. So fucking _tight_.” He slams back in strongly, earning an almost shout from Seungkwan, barely covered by his left hand on his mouth.

“Ssh, you don’t want the hyungs to know about this right?” Hansol groans lowly, his hips immediately thrusting in and out rhythmically. “Nn- mh- Noo, of course- _ngh!_ Not, Daddy.” Seungkwan answers the question after Hansol raises an eyebrow at him, accompanied by a light slap on his ass.

“Mmm, princess, your insides tighten a little when i mentioned about the possibility of our hyungs discovering our activity. Do you want to be _seen_ like this? With no clothes on, completely naked and at my mercy? _Hm_?” He leans down to Seungkwan’s ear level, chuckling when Seungkwan whimpers at his words. “Such dirty little boy. You’re so wild when you’re deprived of my cock.” Hansol whispers darkly. “I _like_ that.” He sucks on Seungkwan’s neck strongly, leaving a small red spot behind.

Hansol grunts when Seungkwan’s insides squeezes his cock deliciously. Seungkwan is debauched, positively lost in their activity, only releasing a series of  “Ah’s” with his eyes looking unfocused. He greedily cut Seungkwan’s oxygen supplies, kissing him deeply and strongly, making some wet noises because of the intensity of their kiss.

After a minute making out noisily, Seungkwan starts to whine into his mouth, giving a code that he needs more, feeling the beginning of his orgasm creeping closer to him. Seungkwan pulls away first, only to make such a helpless face, eyes round and big with his pupils dilated, lips red and swollen, his skin shiny with saliva and sweat— _fuck_ he wants to ravish his boyfriend.

“ _Shit_ , baby.” Hansol grips his waist tightly, ramming his cock as strong as he could, pistoning in and out as fast as his hips can move, sucking down on one nipple blindingly.

“Daddy— AH! I’m _close_ , please, i need- i need to cum. Please...” Seungkwan cries out desperately, moving his hips in tandem with Hansol’s cock, his hand reaching down to grip at his cock. Hansol grips Seungkwan’s slightly smaller hand in his, squeezing and then thumbing the slit of Seungkwan’s cock, flicking his wrist for a few seconds before Seungkwan moans lewdly, his orgasm blinding him and stopping the world around him.

In the other hand, Hansol growls deep in his throat, feeling the inside of Seungkwan’s ass holding him in a vice grip, making him lose his control and finally released his own seeds.

 

For a minute they keep silent, with Hansol slumping down on top of his boyfriend in exhaustion. Trying to catch his breath, Seungkwan whines when the heavy form of his boyfriend crushed his body. “Babe, pull out, i can’t breath.” And then it’s Hansol’s turn to whine. “But you’re so waarrmmmm.” He pouts but he complies anyway. Pulling out carefully, he rolls over to the side, immediately cuddling his boyfriend and nuzzling on the side of Seungkwan’s face affectionately.

“Best sex we ever had in a while.” Seungkwan turns to him, giggling cutely. Smiling, Hansol agrees with a nod, giving a peck on Seungkwan’s nose. “Sooo, tell me,  you like it when i take some action for my jealousy?” Hansol asks, reaching out to tangle his hand with Seungkwan’s.

“Ew, Sollie, yours is sticky with our cum.” Seungkwan grimaces in disgust. Rolling his eyes, Hansol wipes their hands on the sheets, grinning when Seungkwan frowns at him. “We’ll do the laundry anyways. Answer mee.” The older boy sighs before nodding almost shyly. “Awww, why are you so embarrassed? It’s good to know what you want, Kwannie.” Hansol coos softly.

“Enough of that. Now, i want to take a shower. We’re so sticky. Yuck.” Seungkwan retreated from Hansol’s embrace, trying to sit but then stopping with a look of pain on his face. “What’s wrong? Did i hurt you?” Hansol frowns. He’s a little rough earlier, plus they haven’t done it for two weeks. He should’ve done it a bit gently. He forgot about it. Fuck.

“Just a little sting... Ugh, this is why you shouldn’t be away from me for more than a week! I feel like i’m a fucking virgin.” Seungkwan grumbles in protest. Hansol can’t help but smiling like an idiot, because this kind of grumpy Seungkwan is a _dorable._ “Come on, i’ll help you.” Hansol stands up, walking to the other side of the bed and then lifting Seungkwan up in his arms.

“Oof! God, you’re heavier. Did you gain some weight?” His words immediately earn him a hit on the back of his head by his frowning boyfriend. “Put me down then.” Seungkwan sulkingly pouts at him. Laughing, he kisses the older boy on the lips. “Kidding, sweetheart. Now, let’s take a bath.” He skips his way to the bathroom. (He tries to get his second round but alas Seungkwan slaps his hands away from his private parts.)

After an hour of washing their bodies clean, they took off the dirty sheet from their bed, scrunching their nose when the smell of pure sweat and sex hit them hard. When they go out of their room to put it in the laundry room, they found their hyungs minus Joshua and Dino, staring at them in an almost creepy way.

 

“....What is it?” Seungkwan finally snaps when Soonyoung keeps on staring at him from behind the laundry room’s door. His weird hyung only grins mischievously before shaking his head and skips away from his previous spot. Sighing, Seungkwan slightly walks in discomfort, because _damn_ it hurts. Not as much but _still_.

Seungkwan smiles gratefully when Hansol hands him a cup of warm tea, complete with a small cookie container. He pats the empty chair next to him, gesturing for his boyfriend to sit.

Too busy enjoying his cookies and tea(plus staring at his somehow glowing boyfriend) Seungkwan doesn’t realize a figure walking closer to them with suspicious movements. Until he looks up to find his oldest hyung with his boyfriend looming before them. Seungcheol kind of has a conflicted expression on his face, but Jeonghan has a wide shit eating grin on his lips.

“Cookies, hyung?” Feeling generous, he offers some of his precious cookies to them. Both of them shake their head no, but they still stand in front of them and God that grin on Jeonghan’s face is starting to creep him out. “Hansollie.” Finally, he’s speaking after maybe a long one minute of staring and grinning like a mad man. Confused, Hansol tilts his head.

 

“Hansollie who’s daddy are you?” The grin almost splits his face into two, but Seungkwan couldn’t care less because suddenly he almost spit his tea _and_ cookies out of his mouth. Hansol, his poor boyfriend is red from the tip of his ears until the very base of his neck.

Jeonghan, their so called ‘angel hyung’ and the ‘mom of the group’ is now laughing hard, slapping the obviously amused Seungcheol on his shoulder. “Hansollie nugu daddyyyy~? Ah, it’s such a pity i can’t say that when we’re out in the open. God, both of you are so sensual i can’t believe it.” After saying that he winks at him before walking away from the room, still laughing like a crazy man.

“...Next time please tone your voice down. We don’t want to hear Seungkwan shouting _‘Daddy please!’_ for the rest of our stay here.” Seungcheol’s voice is stern, but his eyes shines with the same light as Jeonghan’s, making him groan in full embarrassment. “You almost gave Shua a heart attack and taking Dino’s innocence indirectly.” Finally the serious façade is gone, replaced by something that looks like a father who’s proud because his son got laid for the first time.

 “Well then, enjoy your tea. We will go out in an hour or so, i think now it’s Jun’s turn to do it with Minghao.” Seungcheol wiggles his eyebrows before he leaves the room, even without closing the door like he’s expecting them to do it again if there are only them in the room. Seungkwan slams his head on the table, thinking about Soonyoung and Seokmin’s teasing glances earlier.

“We’re fucked.” He murmurs solemnly, voice muffled by the wooden surface of the table. “It can’t be that bad, right...?” Hansol asks from beside him, looking a little pale because of the sudden ‘confrontation’. “We can only pray for now.” Seungkwan grunts in dismay. He hates his uncontrollably loud moans from the very start, and now they’re the reason both of them suffer in this situation.

“Don’t blame your moans, they’re lovely. Okay?” Hansol suddenly slings an arm on his shoulder, pulling him close he almost sits on Hansol’s chair. “Yea yea i know. Let’s just hope they’ll be bored soon.” Seungkwan moves to sit on Hansol’s chair, between his boyfriend’s legs. “I’m sleepy...” He rests his head on Hansol’s shoulder, feeling content when Hansol starts to play with his still wet hair.

“Sleep then. I’ll wake you up when Seungcheol hyung asks us to come.” Hansol fondly says, watching as Seungkwan slowly drifts to the dream land. Seungkwan mumbles incoherently, before finally falling asleep on his shoulder. Smiling softly, he wrap his arms on Seungkwan’s stomach, loosely holding his boyfriend. Dropping a gentle kiss on Seungkwan’s red locks, he closes his eyes. For now he doesn’t care about the earlier ordeal, because the warmth from his sleeping boyfriend is too tempting for him to ignore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank my dearest Ra unnie for the epic “Hansollie nugu daddy?” because truthfully that’s my inspiration to write this smutxD And it’s longer than i expected so yeah give me lots of love and comments!;3

**Author's Note:**

> whoops im a bad person:]


End file.
